Since gaining approval by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in 2002, ultra wideband (UWB) techniques have become an attractive solution for short-range wireless communications because they allow for devices to exchange information at relatively high data rates.
Although UWB systems for short-range networks are relatively new, their transmission techniques have been known for decades. In fact, the first radio transmission was made by a UWB technique when Heinrich Hertz discovered radio waves in 1887. This discovery was made with a spark gap transmitter, which can be viewed as an early UWB radio. Later on, such transmitters were banned because they emitted wide spectrum transmissions.
Current FCC regulations permit UWB transmissions for communications purposes in the frequency band between 3.1 and 10.6 GHz. However, for such transmissions, the spectral density has to be under −41.3 dBm/MHz and the utilized bandwidth has to be higher than 500 MHz.
There are many UWB transmission techniques that can fulfill these requirements. A common and practical UWB technique is called impulse radio (IR). In IR, data is transmitted by employing short baseband pulses that are separated in time by gaps. Thus, IR does not use a carrier signal. These gaps makes IR much more immune to multipath propagation problems than conventional continuous wave radios. RF gating is a particular type of IR in which the impulse is a gated RF pulse. This gated pulse is a sine wave masked in the time domain with a certain pulse shape.
IR transmission facilitates a relatively simple transmitter design, which basically requires a pulse generator and an antenna. This design does not necessarily require a power amplifier, because transmission power requirements are low. In addition, this design does not generally require modulation components such as voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and mixers, because the impulses are baseband signals.
In general, IR receiver designs are more complex than their corresponding transmitter designs. However, these designs are much simpler than conventional receiver designs because they typically do not employ intermediate frequency (IF) signals or filters. However, to fulfill spectral requirements, IR impulses have to be very short in duration (e.g., a couple of nanoseconds). This requirement places stringent timing demands on receiver timing accuracy. The fulfillment of these demands can also provide IR receivers with accurate time resolution and positioning capabilities.
Multicast transmission techniques are well suited for UWB networks. Multicast transmissions involve sending information to multiple recipients simultaneously. Accordingly, such transmissions can conserve bandwidth and reduce transmission latencies. Applications such as data downloading and videoconferencing are well suited for multicast transmission.
It is desirable that recipients acknowledge receipt of transmitted information to ensure that recipients receive transmitted information and to instill confidence in the performance of a communications system. Also, current FCC regulations require that acknowledgment information is sent in UWB systems so that a transmitter knows that an associated receiver is available. Accordingly, there is a current need for techniques involving the processing of acknowledgments.